Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part/Transcript
This is the script for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. Prologue: Attack of the LEGO Duplo Invaders/The Ruins of Bricksburg film opens at a basement door and the flashbacks showing Finn and his father playing with the LEGO toys *Young Finn: (laughs) *The Man Upstairs: Now that I'm letting you come down here and play, guess who else gets to come down here and play? *Young Finn: Who? the door opens and the alien spaceships came in hovering *The Man Upstairs: Your sister. Your sister. Your sister. Your sister. Your sis.. sis... sis... Your sister. alien spaceships' shadows came over Bricksburg's buildings and cut to Finn *Young Finn: What? everyone in the Lego world is celebrating *Emmet Brickowoski: Well, things sure have a way of working out smoothly. Am I right, guys? *Lightning McQueen: You’re right, Emmet. *Dusty Crophopper: Yep, low and slow. *Ramone: Absolutely, man. *Mater: Whoo-hooo-hooo! *Hugo: Isn't this great? *Rita: Yep. Couldn't get better than this. *Jack: A wedding could. *Rita: Jack! *Jack, Cal and Pearl: Sorry. *Thomas the Tank Engine: chuckles Everything is once again awesome! *Twilight Sparkle: I know. *The Lemon Sweeter: This is the life. *Princess Bubblegum: What could be better? *Lady Rainicorn: Who knows? *Princess Bubblegum: Heh. *Marceline: Indeed. What possibly go wrong? one of the alien spaceships hovers above them *MetalBeard: Whaaaaat? trio of Duplo alien figures descend into Lego world *Duplo Alien Invader #1: We are from Planet Duplon, and we are here to destroy you. huddled behind Emmet *Emmet Brickowoski: Oh, man. *Lucy: You'll never get pass us! *Batman: Pacifically me! *Unikitty: angry Oh, it's on! *MetalBeard: Arrr! *The Ghost of Vitruvius: away after got hit by MetalBeard Whoa! *Lightning McQueen: Ka-chow! *Finn McMissile: We will never surrender to your evil plan! *Holley Shiftwell: No way! *Mater: Nuh-uh! *Wheely: Not on my watch! *Rita: No way! *Finn the Human: No how! *Jake the Dog: It was payback time! *Princess Bubblegum: Let's do this! *Flame Princess: Yeah! *Slime Princess: We can do it! *The Lemon Sweeter: (deploys weapons) You're going down! *James: You are going away in disgrace! *Twilight Sparkle: You don't belong in here! *Starlight Glimmer: You could be the same with me. I'm leaving. *Emmet Brickowski: Wait, guys, there's no need to fight. I got this. comes closer to the Duplo Alien Invaders *Lucy: Emmet. I don't think that isn't a good idea. *Flo: Yeah. This is crazy. *Luigi: Showoff. approaches the invaders and takes a deep breath *Emmet Brickowski: Here we go. Hello, Visitors from Another Planet. You are the special, as we are. picks up some yellow, pink and red bricks and puts them together to make a heart *Emmet Brickowski: See? Friends. *Duplo Alien Invader Trio: Oooooh! *Emmet Brickowski: the Duplo Alien Invader #1 come closer That's it. *Batman: What do you know? It works. *Rarity: That is beautiful. Just beautiful. *Applejack: Well, I'll be. *Sunset Shimmer: Emmet did it. *Cruz Ramirez: He made peace with the aliens *Princess Luna: Indeed. *Hiro: They took his peace sign very easily. *Marceline: Yeah. *Princess Bubblegum: Way to go, Emmet! *Unikitty: Even though we're different. I guess if we open our hearts, everything can be... the invader takes the heart from Emmet and eats it *Emmet Brickowski: AAAH! I was giving it to you! *Duplo Alien Invader #1: chomps invader burps and beams the broken pieces up to the ship *Emmet Brickowski: gasps *Duplo Alien Invader #1: More! *Duplo Alien Invader #2: More! *Duplo Alien Invader #3: More! sees more UFOS *Duplo Alien Invaders: More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! *Emmet Brickowski: Oh no! *Theodore Tugboat: Uh-oh! *Luke: Oh my! *Lumpy Space Princess: Not good! saucers begin beaming down more aliens *Lucy: Attack! *Princess Bubblegum: Get them! builds a hammer and hits an invader with it. However, it does little damage and a flower falls off the invader *Jake the Dog: Uh-oh. *Mater: This ain't gonna be good. *Luke: (in Mike Wazowski's voice) Oh no! *Turbo: Oh, no. *Nellie: Not good. *Duplo Alien Invader #1: crying *Lightning McQueen: Man. *Mater: Dadgum! *Percy: That's really loud! *Sunset Shimmer: That hurting my ears! *Rita: her ears *Jack: Make it stop! *Cal: Make it stop! *Pearl: Make it stop! *Flame Princess: Ow! *BMO: That hurts! *Neptr: Tell me about it! and Team McQueen cover their ears as the glass windows shatters and run away *Lightning McQueen: (in a Trick-or-Treater's voice) Run! Run for your lives! *Sally Carrera: Escape! *Mater: LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!! *Princess Bubblegum: Evacuate! *The Lemon Sweeter: Hurry! invaders start attacking *Lucy: RUN!!! *Duplo Alien Invader #4: giggling Rita, Jack, Cal, Pearl, Unikitty and the cats try to escape from another invader through an alley *Hugo: This way! *Rita: Right behind you! *Jack: I wanna go home! *Cal: Mommy! *Pearl: Where is the hiding spot?! *Duplo Alien Invader #5: I wanna to play with you, kitties, yellow bear and foxies! invader corners Metalbeard and Benny *Duplo Alien Invader #6: singing Everything is Awesome! *MetalBeard: Fire the laser cannon! turns MetalBeard into a laser cannon and fires but the invader eats the lasers *Duplo Alien Invader #6: I eat lasers! *MetalBeard: That's impossible! to an Invader on a roof *Duplo Alien Invader #7: singing La, la, la, la, la, la, la! appears and throws a Batarang but misses *Duplo Alien Invader #7: You missed me! *Batman: No, I did not! for Team McQueen, they try to take on the invader *Finn McMissile: a missile *Princess Bubblegum: Hi-yah! *Lightning McQueen: Take that! *Duplo Alien Invader #8: Uh-uh-uh. *Flame Princess: It's no use! *Holley Shiftwell: What are we gonna do now?! *Dusty Crophopper: I don't know! *Lightning McQueen: Run for it! ran with Emmet and Lucy *Lucy: This is not good! So destructive! *Rarity (EG): Where's the place to hide! *Rainbow Dash: There's too many of those Duplo Alien Invaders! citizens panicked except for President Business *President Business: Listen, guys. Everyone in presence. off his president outfit and put on his golfing suit Done, fixed it. I'm going golfing. *Emmet Brickowski: President Business, you have to stay and help us! *Lightning McQueen: Yeah, you can't leave! *Toby: We will be doomed! *President Business: in a golf cart Well, that is a coincedence. Bye! President Business drove the golf cart away, the invader was coming towards Emmet, Lucy and Team McQueen *Chet: Uh, guys? *Sparky: This is bad! *Duplo Alien Invader #1: laughing *Emmet Brickowski: Don't worry, guys, everything can still be awesome! *Duplo Alien Invader #1: its mouth screen goes black when the title, "Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part", was shown *Lucy: (narrating) It wasn't awesome. Alien Spaceships left back through "the Stairgate" *Lucy: (narrating) We tried to fought them off but kept coming back. *Duplo Alien Invader #4: Let's get fix. Construct-O-Mech tries to attack the big Duplo Alien Invader but it was knocked down *Lucy: (narrating) The aliens were lured, by the annoying pop music. tried to rebuilding Bricksburg but the invaders keeps destroying it and chases the citizens. Cut to Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Cyborg *Lucy: (narrating) The league of brave heroes were volunteered to chase after them and get justice. *Aquaman: Time for some justice! on the spaceship Yee-Haw! *Superman: Where's Batman? *Wonder Woman: He's having a stand alone adventure with the new guys. *Green Lantern: he got on the Justice League's spaceship You almost forgot me, guys. *Superman: Did we? *Green Lantern: I'm literally the Lantern, how did you miss me? everyone Fear not, people. The Green Lantern... door of the Justice League's spaceship closed *Green Lantern: Is here?! Bye! the Justice League's ship takes off, Lucy, Sally, Holley, Ishani, Rita, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Slime Princess and Flame Princess looks at the door in the sky *Lucy: (narrating) The dreaded Stairgate. camera zooms at the Stairgate as it goes white and blacking the screen 5 Years Later/Good morning, Apocalypseburg!/Emmet's Dream House timecard shows "5 Years Later" and the screen shows the ruins of Bricksburg *Lucy: (narrating) Our lifetime has passed since the horrific events of Taco Tuesday then and we've moved on. sign, "Bricksburg", collapses and the screen changes *Lucy: (narrating) We salvaged what we could and defended what remained. We called it, Apocalypseburg. It was a heckish place on Earth. Apocalypseburg, people were bustling and getting into fights *Tough Customer: We don't serve decaf! Coffee Unchained, the tough guys were fighting or doing arm wrestles *Lucy: (narrating) Show weakness and you'll be eaten alive. tough guys were having some coffees *Lucy: (narrating) This new life has toughened and hardend us all. was in the line, but Emmet was in front *Emmet Brickowski: Two coffees, please! One black and one with a touch of cream and twenty-five sugars. agreed to give Emmet two coffees *Wyldstyle: Well, toughened most of us. got out with two coffees *Emmet Brickowski: Good morning, Apocalypseburg! vehicle zoomed by *Emmet Brickowski: Oops! Almost ran me over. chuckles Classic. *Lightning McQueen: Morning, Emmet. *Emmet Brickowski: Good morning, McQueen. *Mater: Hey, Emmet. *Lightning McQueen: So, Emmet, Where you headed? *Emmet Brickowski: I am going to somewhere. *Mater: Sure. *Emmet Brickowski: on his headphones and pulls out his iPhone selects the song Everything is Awesome (Tween Dream Remix) and walks *Emmet Brickowski: Good morning! *Biker: Move it! *Emmet Brickowski: Hello, Cyborgs! *Mater: Howdy! tough guys fighting out of a building as they shouted *Lightning McQueen: Oh, man. was confused, so he throws the coffees into the air, built a bridge over the fighting guys and catches the two coffees *Mater: Nice one. *Emmet Brickowski: Hey, Surfer Dave! *Surfer Dave: Chainsaw Dave It's Chainsaw Dave now! his chainsaw to cut up his surfboard and threw it into a fire *Lightning McQueen: the Human Mane 7 Morning, Girls! *Rarity (EG): wearing a black coat that Organization 13 wears I am styleish in black, Darling. *Sunset Shimmer: has a black tough girl outfit Hey, guys. *Mater: See ya later. greets Bad Cop/Good Cop, now Scribble Cop, as he rides in a police car carried by robo-skeletons *Emmet Brickowski: Morning, Scribble Cop! *Bad Cop/Good Cop: Scribble Cop, as he turns head GRRR!!! *Emmet Brickowski: laughs *Lightning McQueen: Celestia, Luna and Cadance Morning, your highnesses. *Princess Celestia: has black jewelry Morning, McQueen. *Princess Luna: has a short mane with black jewelry I know how that feels. *Princess Cadance: has braided hair with black jewelry Yeah. Tell me about it. *Mater: the Mane 6, Spike and Starlight Glimmer Morning! *Twilight Sparkle: has ??? and ??? ???. *Lightning McQueen: Morning, Dusty! *Dusty Crophopper: with dark blue Lightning bolts Hey. Emmet see some babies coming out of a sewer and has tools *Emmet Brickowski: Morning, Sewer Babies. *Sewer Babies: (???) *Lightning McQueen: Morning, Cruz! *Cruz Ramirez: has ???? Top of the morning, Mr. McQueen. Lightning and Mater saw *Rita: [now ferral Grrr. *Hugo: a Heartless Easy. they ??? until Emmet, Lightning and Mater *Rita: Morning. *Lightning McQueen: Morning, Fox and Friends. *Jack: Hey. *Rita's Mother: [now has ??? *Rita: Ryan is off on a holiday with Meg. *Jack: Wallflower Fox. *Rita: [gets angry ???! *Cal: I gotta go. to the Jammy Dodger, Shining Armor, *The Jammy Dodger: [now has wheels from Emmet's car So, *Shining Armor: has remains of Connor Lacey's Ultimatrix as his armor I will miss Connor and his Irelanders. *Finn the Human: has Shredder's armor Yeah. Linda has won. *Jake the Dog: has metal armor Yeah. *The Lemon Sweeter: has wheels Not to mention Hugo and Rita are killed by Zeebad last time. *Wheely: has *Bella: [now has *Putt Putt: [now has *Lightning McQueen: [passed by Good morning, Guys. *The Jammy Dodger: Morning. *Jake the Dog: Morning. to MetalBeard and Benny, as they *Emmet Brickowski: [builds the words "You're Awesome" This song never gets old! *MetalBeard: *Benny the Spaceman: [now has a robot arm Lightning and Mater slides the ladder *Emmet Brickowski: [Lightning and Mater drive to *Mai Su: ??? *7723: [now has punk ??? *Momo: [now has *Mater: *Lightning McQueen: *Turbo: [now has a mostash Hello. *Nellie: has a little car Hehe. *Chet: has *Burn: [now has *Whiplash: [now has *Smoove Move: [now has *Joy: [now has cardboard armor on her *Skidmark: has hi-tech amor Have you seen Wallflower and maybe an alien robot? *Aranea: has a little hat *White Shadow: has monster truck tires White Shadow. *Mai Su: I know. Emmet, Lightning and Mater sees Batman and Alfred *Emmet Brickowski: Hey, Batman! How is your last adventure? *Batman: *Emmet Brickowski: Awesome! [The song ends as Emmet, Lightning and Mater happily goes to the?. On a broken up Statue of liberty LEGO model, Lucy (now has ???), Princess Bubblegum (now has ???), Marceline (now has ???), Sally (now has ??), Holley (now has ??), Ishani (now has ??), Slime Princess (now has a helmet and a ??) and Flame Princess (now has heat proof armor) looked at the damaged Bricksburg *Lucy: (narrating) Once we were rebels, *Princess Bubblegum: (narrating) Lightning and Mater came to *Emmet Brickowski: Hey, Lucy! *Lightning McQueen: Hey, Sal! * The Wedding Disaster/Rex and Bon's true colors and backstory/What is Our-Mom-Ageddon? - *Emmet Brickowski: *Lightning McQueen: *Rex Dangervest: There I was. You, and your little house ship were trying to get through the Stairgate. *Bon Dangernort: [The flashback shows *Mater: Whoa! *Hugo: *Rex Dangervest: (as Emmet) THIS IS THE END!!! *Bon Dangernort: (as Princess Bubblegum) *The Lemon Sweeter: *The Jammy Dodger: [The Rescue Rocket, the Lemon Sweeter and the Jammy Dodger *Rex Dangervest: [narrating There was *Bon Dangernort: narrating Emmet and PB *Finn: Where's Emmet and Bubblegum? *The Man Upstairs: [offscreen [ *Finn and Bianca's Mother: *Bianca: But, Mom... *Finn and Bianca's Mother: No buts. This is the last time. *Rex Dangervest: (as Emmet) Help! Anyone? Hello?! *Bon Dangernort: (as Princess Bubblegum) [ *Rex Dangervest: narrating No one hear me. No one came for me. I was left behind, forgotten while my so-called friends danced and sing at the hands of that monster. [ *Bon Dangernort: narrating [ *Flame Princess: PB's mind *Lightning McQueen: PB's mind *Princess Bubblegum: her mind *Jake the Dog: PB's mind *Finn the Human: PB's mind face *Lucy: [in Emmet's mind *Emmet Brickowski: his mind *???: Emmet's mind *Surfer Dave: Emmet's mind You're such a hufflepuff. Hufflepuff... hufflepuff... sad face turns *Bon Dangernort: [narrating *Rex Dangervest: narrating I was alone and have nothing but anger. And anger was my key to freedom. *Rex Dangervest: (as Emmet) *Bon Dangernort: (as Princess Bubblegum) and PB *Rex Dangervest: [narrating It was time for me to take a stand. *Bon Dangernort: narrating (Emmet and PB *Rex Dangervest: narrating I was real but I was no longer that Emmet I use to be. *Bon Dangernort: narrating (Emmet and PB opens *Rex Dangervest: narrating So, I got a new vest, a new head of hair and ???. *Bon Dangernort: narrating and PB comes towards a sunglasses as *Rex Dangervest: [narrating Then, I gave myself a makeover so ???. *Bon Dangernort: narrating (The rock guitar was heard when [ *Rex Dangervest: ?? Sorry, Doc. Gonna need your Deloran. ??? And Bill, Ted, your phonebooth. ??? Doctor Who's TARDIS. ??? H.D. Wells' bycical thing. ??? Whatever this guy has been using. ??? And this hottub. *Bon Dangernort: ?? Rex and Bon betrays Emmet, Lightning and PB/It's Our-Mom-Ageddon! *Emmet Brickowski: What've we done? *Princess Bubblegum: *Rex Dangervest: It's called growing up. *Bon Dangernort: And don't you think your friends are here. *Lightning McQueen: *Emmet Brickowski: *Rex Dangervest: *Emmet Brickowski: What's the Matrix? *Rex Dangervest: It's a Movie only cool adults watch. Now, it's time to put away your childish things. *Emmet Brickowski: No, *Lightning McQueen: *Rex Dangervest: I am so disappointed in myself. Guess you going to become me... [evilly laughs the hard way! *Jackson Storm: ??? *Devious Diesel: ??? *Bon Dangernort: I am full of surprises, McQueen. Maybe you will spend with Bubblegum under the dyer system. and the villains pushed Emmet, Lightning and PB onto *Rex Dangervest: *Emmet Brickowski: [ *Princess Bubblegum: *Lightning McQueen: *Rex Dangervest: [Rex *Emmet Brickowski: ???! [ *Jackson Storm: *Professor Z: [evilly laughs *Devious Diesel: ??? *Queen Chrysalis: [ *Emmet Brickowski: *Lightning McQueen: *Princess Bubblegum: Lightning and PB *Emmet Brickowski: This can't be hopeless, can it? [A spider crawls across Emmet and he feels ashamed *Emmet Brickowski: It can. *Princess Bubblegum: I spoke too soon. *Lightning McQueen: Celestia agreed with Twilight's idea. *Princess Bubblegum: *Lightning McQueen: the real world, Finn ??? by ??? and throws them into the bin. Back in the LEGO world, ??? and Apocalypseburg and its citizens starts ??? *Gandalf the Gray: on ??? but ??? into the Bin of Storage IT'S OUR-MOM-AGEDDON!!! *Female Citizen: [off screen Look out, Chainsaw Dave! *Surfer Dave: ??? It's Purgatory Dave now! hit by ?? Whoa! Sewer Babies *The Sewer Babies: [??? Lincoln was *Abraham Lincoln: I had theatre tickets tonight!! [??? NOOO! the Systar System, the temple was started *Green Lantern: [As Superman and Green Lantern gets sucked into the black hole, Aquaman joins them by diving *Aquaman: Cannonball! Benny and MetalBeard ??? *Unikitty, Benny and MetalBeard: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! [As for the rest of Team McQueen, they *Mater: ?? *Holley Shiftwell: *Finn McMissile: ??? *Sarge *Fillmore: *Luigi: *Guido: *Ramone: *Flo: *Cruz Ramirez: [Mater, Cruz *Dusty Crophopper: *Skipper Riley: *Chug: *Dottie: *Sparky: *Ishani: *Rochelle: *El Chupacabra: *Bulldog: ??? *Blade Ranger: *Lil' Dipper: *Windlifter: *Cabbie: *Dynamite: *Blackout: *Avalanche: *Drip: *Pinecone: [ *Hugo: *Rita: *Hugo: *Jack: *Cal: *Pearl: *Rita: *Rita's Mother: *Hugo: [Then, *Turbo: *Nellie: *Turbo: *Chet: *Whiplash: *Skidmark: *Aranea: *Burn: *Joy: *Smoove Move: *Joy: *White Shadow: *Turbo: [Then, *Turbo: Uh... *Nellie: Oh. [Turbo, his F.A.S.T. crew and the three spiders *Wheely: *Putt Putt: *Bella: *Wheely: [Wheely, Bella and Putt Putt *Radar: [Then, Radar screams *Thomas the Tank Engine: *Percy: *James: *Skarloey: *Thomas the Tank Engine: *James: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! [The *Twilight Sparkle: *Applejack: *Pinkie Pie: *Hiro: *Princess Luna: *Duck: *Princess Celestia: Express elevator going down! *Sunset Shimmer: This is not our faults! *Human Rarity: My only regret is not being with Ryan. *Human Rainbow Dash: And mine is not hanging out with Ryan more. [??? *Blythe Baxter: *Zoe Trent: *Russell Ferguson: [ *Tillie: *Tracy: [Tillie, Chip and Tracy *Theodore Tugboat: *Hank: [Theodore and his friends fall *Blaze *AJ: *Darington: *Starla: *Toaster: *Radio: [Toaster, Lampy, Blanky, Radio, Kirby and Ratso were ??? into ???. The Lemon Sweeter ?? *Finn the Human: *Jake the Dog: *BMO: *Neptr: *Lumpy Space Princess *The Lemon Sweeter: *The Jammy Dodger: *Flame Princess: *Slime Princess: ???. The Adventure Time characters (except PB), the Lemon Sweeter and the Jammy Dodger ?? *Casey Jr.: *Ivor the Engine: *Tootle: *Sir Reginald: *Casey Jr.: [The Fantasyland engines *Mai Su: Something's happening! *7723: *Momo: Look out! [ *Mai, 7723 and Momo: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! [After Mai, 7723 and Momo falls into the Bin of Storage, *Bananar: [Then, *Batman: No! My queen! [ *Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: *Batman: [Batman tries to pick up *Batman: [Then, Batman ???. Back in the real world, Bianca *Lucy: *Sally Carrera: [Bianca *Lucy: *Sally Carrera: [Bianca ??? and drops Lucy and Sally The End?/"Everything's Not Awesome"/Brother Gives Heart [[Category:Transformersprimfan] Category:Transcripts Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter